


Good About You

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [91]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Jesters only really talking, Nebulous Timeline, Self Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott took a deep drink from her flask, after saying all of the things Jester had asked her to admit. All of the awful terrible things that made up her whole being, and tainted her as something that couldn’t be helped. She worried Jester would leave now, knowing everything she had told her.Jester didn’t leave though, she waiting patiently until Nott finished drinking, and tilted her head curiously once she looked at her, “Okay, now tell me about the things that are good about you.” she asked.





	Good About You

Nott took a deep drink from her flask, after saying all of the things Jester had asked her to admit. All of the awful terrible things that made up her whole being, and tainted her as something that couldn’t be helped. She worried Jester would leave now, knowing everything she had told her. 

Jester didn’t leave though, she waiting patiently until Nott finished drinking, and tilted her head curiously once she looked at her, “Okay, now tell me about the things that are good about you.” she asked. 

 She blinked, surprised, licking her lips uncertainly, brow furrowed, “What?” 

“You told me the stuff you think is bad,” Jester said gently, taking her hands, “now tell me the good things about you, because your my friend and I see a lot of good stuff about you, but I wanna hear you say them.” 

Nott nodded after a beat, uncertain but willing, “Alright. Uh, I guess I’m smart, and nice for a goblin-” 

“You are nice. Not for a goblin or for anything else. You are so super nice and smart, not for anything but for you.” Jester interrupted, smiling encouragingly. 

She frowned, “I’m smart, and nice.” she said, staring at Jester until it looked like she wasn’t going to interrupt again, “And I’m good with a crossbow, and doing some alchemy and acids, and uh. I’m real good at hiding, not so much at picking locks or finding traps, but I’m trying.” 

Jester nodded, “You’re doing such a good job with that! You are really super duper good at learning how to do that for us.” 

Nott nodded, opened her mouth to continue but stopped, looking up at her eyes with a slight hesitance, “Jester, am I, am I any good as a friend. I’d like to think that I am, but, I’ve never-” her words cut off as her face pressed into Jesters shoulder, pulled into the tieflings embrace. 

“The best friend, Nott! You are like one of my best friends. That is a very good thing about you. I’m happy to be your friend!” Jester exclaimed, hug tight as her tail curled around Nott’s leg. 

“I’m happy to be yours.” Nott admitted, hugging her back, the conversation having done wonders to make her feel better.


End file.
